


The Middle

by AnakaEden



Category: Evermore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakaEden/pseuds/AnakaEden
Summary: Bodhi finds Riley devastated after a bad breakup. He comforts her by playing a song.





	The Middle

Riley had been sitting under a willow tree in a meadow, Buttercup laying beside her with his head in her lap. It was her comfort place, somewhere she could go to help her think and get her emotions out. I knew she was there, she only went there when she had overwhelming emotions, and seeing as how she ran off suddenly, I knew she was having a hard time. 

I was careful not to make so much noise to disturb her, so I hovered above the ground to mask the shuffling of grass. She had her knees brought up to her chest, her shoulders slightly bouncing up and down. She was crying. I landed softly beside her and sat down. 

“Riley, are you okay?” I whispered. 

She froze and held her head up, looking away, “Fine.”

I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder, “I know that’s not true. What happened? You can talk to me.”

She shrugged my hand off and scoffed. Buttercup looked up at her and whimpered. 

“Why do you wanna talk to me? It’s because you’re in ‘obligation’ to aren’t you?” 

“I’m not talking to you as your guide, Riley, I’m talking to you as your friend. I’m genuinely worried about you, and I promise I won’t laugh or anything.”

She looked up at me, then looked away and mumbled something. I tilted my head. 

“I know you did that on purpose. Look, I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay. If you don’t want to share, I won’t make you. Just know that I care about you.”

She sniffled and looked down at her hands, and then hugged me suddenly.

“Dacian broke up with me! I can’t believe he did that. I thought he loved me!” She cried, holding onto my shirt. 

I pulled her to me closely and firmly. This was her first breakup, and it seemed it really did hit her hard. I let her get her emotions out, silently comforting her until she let go and looked away sheepishly after. 

“Do you feel better?”

She nodded a bit. Something was still off about her, but I couldn’t quite place what. She seemed more timid than usual. 

“Is something still bothering you?”

Again, she nodded, but I don’t think she realized. She looked deep in thought. 

“I feel like I’m not good enough. I’m just...plain. Plain old Riley Bloom, nothing about me is special.”

“I have had that feeling about myself before too, a lot. It was the worst when I was by myself.”

She looked up at me again.   
“How did you make it go away?”

I shifted a bit, looking away, “Well. I sometimes sing to get my emotions out. I’ve always been embarrassed about it, it just seems weird for a guy like me to do, yaknow? But there’s a song I heard out on an assignment a while back that really helps me and I think it could help you.”

She giggled softly, “You, Mr.Cool-Guy-I-Wear-Black-Leather-Edgy-Skater-Boy-Who-Can-Make-Other-Girls-Swoon-Just-By-Looking-At-Them-For-Some-Reason-Bodhi can sing? I don’t believe it. It’s just too...cliche.”

I scoffed, “What’s that mean? I just happen to like singing, is there a problem?”

“Oh come on, you’re a walking heartthrob! Literally any girl that goes to the school fawns over you. You can’t be that perfect, there’s no way! It’s unfair.” 

I blushed and rolled my eyes, “Yeah well I can play guitar and sing. I only do it in my free time, so no one has ever heard me. I don’t think that does much for my reputation if people don’t know it even happens.”

She was silent. 

“What, did I say something?”

She shook her head, “I’m curious now. You gotta play for me now. Besides...I’m still hurt from a broken heart...” She trailed off, looking in the distance. 

I knew some of that was an act, but I also knew some was truth. I smiled a bit and leaned on the tree we were sitting under and manifested a guitar. I strummed it a few times and looked over at Riley, who was now sitting cross-legged in front of me. I started to play a melody. Buttercup’s ears perked up at the sudden rush of sound. 

I cleared my throat and smiled sheepishly. I kept strumming the melody as I said, “I hope that I’m not going to make a fool of myself. I’ve never done this for an audience before.” I laughed and winked at Riley. Her face reddened. 

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. 

♪Hey, don’t write yourself off yet. It’s only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best♪

I opened my eyes and saw Riley smiling at me. I think she recognized the song. 

♪Try everything you can, and don’t you worry what they tell themselves when you’re away♪

She was swaying gently, her hair following in a weird water-like motion. Buttercup seemed to be more relaxed too. 

♪It just takes some time, little girl you’re in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright♪

I closed my eyes again and leaned against the tree; Riley was clapping along to the beat, humming the melody as I sang. 

♪Hey, you know they’re all the same. You know you’re doing better on your own, so don’t buy in. Live right now, just be yourself. It doesn’t matter if that’s good enough for someone else♪

She sat closer to me and leaned on my shoulder as I ways playing. I opened my eyes and smiled. Her face grew red as I did so, and she hid in between her hands. 

♪It just takes some time, little girl you’re in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright♪

She started singing along with me this time, her high voice a nice complementary for my deep one. 

♪It just takes some time, little girl you’re in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright♪

I stopped playing and lifted her chin with my finger, smiling. 

♪Hey, don’t write yourself off yet. It’s only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. Don’t you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say♪

Her eyes shined, smiled brightly and giggled. I felt proud of myself, I really did help her feel better. 

♪It just takes some time, little girl you’re in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright. It just takes some time, little girl you’re in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright♪

She squealed softly and hugged me when I finished the last lyric. 

“You really are perfect, aren’t you Mr. Cool Guy?” 

I laughed, embarrassed, “I’m far from perfect Riley. But I’m glad that helped you feel better.”

She pulled away and hugged Buttercup around the neck softly, nuzzling him. 

“It wasn’t /all/ you who helped me. Buttercup has been here since the beginning. Haven’t you boy?” She cooed at the golden retriever beside her, who licked her cheek. 

I snickered softly, “You’d be better at lying if I couldn’t still read your thoughts. Better work on that if you wanna keep denying how much I help you.”

She crossed her arms and huffed, “Stay out of my thoughts!”


End file.
